


gone

by spacecase



Series: Remembering Robert [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Death, M/M, Promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecase/pseuds/spacecase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is taken by the Collectors</p>
            </blockquote>





	gone

He was happy, if that made any sense. He was gone, if that made any sense. 

He was happy with the promise, it had worried him so much. He was never scared of dying, no. That wasn’t something he could never be scared of, not with someone he couldn’t bear to lose. Half the time, he was worried about what he’d do without Steve.  
Right then, as that seeker swarm created a darkness in the sky, he worried. 

Worried what Steve would do. 

Worried what he’d think. 

If he’d cry. 

No more shitty pizza on Fridays when they had leave. 

No kisses.

He knew he had to make Steve promise, to move on.

Robert felt like he had done good, vision blurring as the bug bit him. Waiting in terror, those black beasts inspecting. He couldn’t feel it as the rigid hand dragged him by the arm. Inside the capsule, it stank. He slowly faded in and out, a sleep for now. 

He was gone.


End file.
